Fuegos Artificiales!
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Por primera vez, se dejaba llevar por la chispa, por aquel fuego en su pecho que le indicaba el camino que debia tomar  ya no habia razones que le frenaraPor que cariño, eres fuego artificial Vamos, demuestrales cuanto vale.One-shot* Naru Una Obra


Bueno; con toda la verguenza del mundo traigo este humilde One-shot, si lo se no eh actualizado ninguna de mis viejas historias pff! esto es un trauma horrible para mi

Bueno como hiba diciendo Este One-shot es un** NaruSasu**, bueno Es un naruto seme, Sasuke Uke quedan adveritdas no pretendo escuchar reclamos por que no les parecen las parejas xD

Esta historia se puede considera tmb un Songfic basada en la cancion; FireWork de Katty Perry http : / www . youtube . com / watch?v=QGJuMBdaqIw Y un poco del video me inspiro

Espero lo disfruten como yo disfrute escribirlo nwn

* * *

_¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una bolsa de plástico_

_Que vuela a la deriva del viento, con deseos de empezar de nuevo?_

Las Calles vacías de Konoha eran iluminadas tenuemente por los faros , no se podía apreciar la luna entre los nubarrones que se divisaban en el cielo, se podía pensar y hasta llegar a imaginar que aquella ciudad estaba inundada de tranquilidad, de serenidad, ni un alma transitaba por las calles

-¿Que estoy haciendo?- Ah excepción de aquella sombra con andar pesado, seguía caminando lentamente, evitando llegar a su ansiado destino, en sus manos estrujaba fuertemente un papel, lo había visto por lo menos unas treinta veces antes de decidirse a salir de casa eh ir a la dirección marcada, se paro justo debajo de uno de los faroles que iluminaban la calle, dejando apreciar su figura, 1.70 de estatura, su piel a la luz de ese farol era blanca y al tacto suave y tersa, su rostro de de un perfil delicado, sus ojos negros, oscuros y profundos, en ese momento con un toque de angustia y nerviosismo, sus labios blancos por el frio delgados y delicados, su cabello de un intenso color negro, largo hasta los hombros, escalonado en la parte de atrás mientas dos mechones descansaban a cada lado de su rostros, junto sus manos a la altura de su cara para darse un poco de calor, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negra, una camisa azul pálido con blanco de rallas verticales, encima un chaleco gris perla con cuello en V y un saco del color de los pantalones mientras una bufanda negra estaba enrollada en su cuello

-No hay más que pensar, andando- Y con paso decidió continuo su camino, ya se había decidió, jamás había tomado una decisión como la de ahora, si, algo en su pecho se contraía cada que lo pensaba y una punzada en la boca del estomago lo hacía querer retroceder, pero al fin tras casi 17 años de hacer lo que sus padres deseaban hoy seria por un momento, solo lo que él deseaba, se dejaría arrastrar libremente por aquel sentimiento que se había despertado en su corazón

_¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una delgada hoja de papel_

_O como un castillo de naipes A punto de caer de sólo un soplido?_

Lo había repasado millones de veces en su mente, cuando comía, cuando dormía, cuando estudiaba, cuando se duchaba, cuando desayunada, a cada segundo del día, esa sensación de frustración, de desesperación inundaba su mente y tras esa oleada de desesperación, de ese sentimiento de sofocación tomo una decisión, la que llevaría a que en un futuro el decidiera todo por sí mismo, donde dejaría de lado a terceras personas, donde solo sería el, porque si seguía pensando en solo complacer a su padre eso lo llevaría al colapso, por primera vez en sus 19 años por cumplir se había olvidado por completo de lo que conllevaría estar parado frente a esa puerta, dentro se podía escuchar el bullicio que en cualquier fiesta se escucharía, toco el timbre solo una vez, y la puerta fue abierta invitándolo a entrar, se adentro lentamente entre las luces rojas y azules, la música retumbaba en sus oídos, conocía muy bien la tonada era FireWork de Katty Perry por alguna razón ese ritmo lo contagio no tanto para hacerle bailar pero si para desfrutarla por un momento, de un momento a otro, las imágenes de su padre enfadado y dándole una reprimenda vinieron a su mente dejándolo estático, para luego pensar en la verdadera razón de encontrarse entre tanta gente, si no hacia lo que su corazón le decía lo más seguro era que hasta la brisa más liviana le haría caer hacia el vacio

-Hola Sasuke-kun, me da gusto que hayas venido- Una chica de hermosos ojos jade y cabello extrañamente rosado le había visto desde lejos y se acerco a saludarlo, era extraño que el azabache se encontrara ahí pero ella sabía la causa de tan extraño comportamiento

-H…hola Sakura, no me tomo mucho decidir- Decía nervioso, su amiga de la infancia le conocía muy bien, y esa fiesta que ella había organizado era lo que el Uchiha necesitaba para por fin salir de la coraza que se había impuesto

-Tengo que ir por bebidas, _"el"_ esta por ahí- lo último lo dijo en un susurro que aunque la música seguía fuerte el azabache logro captar claramente mientras dirigía la mirada al lugar donde había apuntado su amiga, cerca de una mesa de bocadillos

_¿Alguna vez te has sentido enterrado? A 6 pies bajo tierra dando gritos_

_Pero que al parecer, nadie escucha una palabra de lo que dices_

Ahí estaba otra vez, estático, podía calcular que llevaba parado por lo menos unos 15 minutos en la misma posición, observando la mesa con varios bocadillos y botanas y frente a esta varios jóvenes que conversaban animados, pero para el joven de mirada nocturna solo había uno, bajo esas luces rojas y azules que se alternaban relucían unos cabellos dorados como el sol, la altura de aquel chico era 1.80 por lo menos 10 cm más que el azabache, su cuerpo de una musculatura perfecta jamás exagerada, era el cuerpo desarrollado de un joven de 19 años, su piel bronceada, de mirada madura y hasta fiera, de color zafiro, sus labios delgados y varoniles, lo que más le gustaba era su sonrisa, llevaba puesto lo que eran unos jeans de mezclilla oscura, una camisa negra y sobre esta un chaleco naranja, Sasuke trago duro mientras lo observaba atentamente, de repente el rubio que estaba a unos metros, sintió la mirada oscura que se clavaba en él y se volteo para buscar quien le miraba con tanta insistencia haciendo que Sasuke volteara la mirada y se escondiera en el primer grupo de gente que bailaba tan animadamente

-Demonios…-dijo al verse descubierto, que era lo que le transmitía ese rubio que le hacía que su corazón se agitara en su pecho cual caballo desbocado, se fue y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró, miraba como todos bailaban y un sentimiento estrujo su corazón, recordaba todas esas veces sentado en las reuniones familiares, cuando distante de todo miraba como su primos, tíos, y familiares eran capaces de conversar tan animadamente, y el estaba ahí sentado solo y observando, angustia sintió otra vez cuando recordaba la vida que vivía, tras el capricho de su padre Fugaku, condenado a gritar desde las sombras sin ser escuchado, pero esta noche el iba a ser escuchado si, el iba a dejar de lado el deber de hijo para afrontar su deber como persona

_¿Sabes que todavía tienes una oportunidad? Porque hay una chispa en tu interior_

_Sólo debes encender la luz y dejar que brille, que es sólo tuya, como la noche del 4 de Julio_

Volteo a un lado suyo y miro un par de chicas que se besaban con torrea pasión, se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar entre las personas que bailaban animadamente en la fiesta bajo la música que el Dj contratado por Sakura ponía, su corazón se aceleraba, la chispa en su pecho se hacía más intensa, sus piernas se movían casi con voluntad propia, tras unos pasos diviso lo que buscaba con tanta ansiedad, decidió y tras apartar los nervios y a varias personas que se habían interpuesto en su camino mientras bailaban se acerco al chico…

-Naruto…- Saco en un balbuceo casi inentendible, su lengua no se había conectado del todo bien son su cerebro, el joven de azulinos ojos lo volteo a ver un tanto sorprendido, y lo que lo sorprendió aun mas fue ver como el azabache se acercaba a su rostro, Sasuke cerró los ojos y unió sus labios a los de Naruto en un beso, suave y tranquilo después de unos segundos el rubio cerro de igual manera sus orbes azules mientras se dejaba llevar por la sensación placentera de ese beso, no los abrió hasta que sintió que el otro chico se apartaba

-Yo…- Se escucho el balbuceo de boca del azabache y fue acallado rápidamente por un segundo beso que ahora provenía del rubio, unió sus labios por segunda vez para sentir esa chispa otra vez en su pecho, su corazón se volvía a acelerar de manera casi irreal, mientras cosquillas en su estomago se sentían, se separaron por la incesante falta de aire, Naruto sonrió mientras Sasuke solo se sonrojaba, eso acaso era un "si"

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo- dijo el mayor mientras le tomaba de la muñeca y parecía subir con autorización de la dueña claro a la segunda planta de la casa, entro a la primera habitación que encontró, que para su suerte era una de las tantas habitaciones para huéspedes

_Porque cariño, eres un fuego artificial. Vamos, demuéstrales cuanto vales_

_Cariño, tú eres un fuego artificial. Vamos, deja que tus colores estallen_

Acalorado, sonrojado, nervioso y desorientado, así era como se sentía en ese momento teniendo frente a él, al chico que le hacía confundirse completamente, se sentó en la amplia cama justo al lado de donde el joven de piel bronceada se había colocado

-Sé que esto va a ser extraño- dijo al fin y con la suerte de que no había balbuceado, fijo su vista en la Caribe frente ah el pero al instante la desvió

-Tu…me gustas…correcto, lo dije, y sabes es mejor irme de aquí- se levanto con la intención de no escuchar una negativa departe del joven junto a él y al instante de querer irse una mano sostenía de nueva cuenta su muñeca, la miro para luego alzar la vista al joven que lo detenía

-¿Por qué te quieres ir?...yo también tengo algo que decirte- se levanto lentamente de la mullida cama mientras el azabache ya había logrado zafar del agarre y retrocedía lentamente

-Yo sé lo que me tienes que decir, sabes, a mi…a mi no me importa que me rechace, tras todo esto, el que yo te haya dicho lo que sentía, significa para mi, algo importante, que tu lo sepas es lo único que quiero, por eso no pretendo que tu…-fue acallado por unos labios delgados y con sabor a vainilla y un toque de alcohol

-Hablas mucho sabes…- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras delineaba delicadamente le mejilla pálida de Sasuke

_No tienes que sentirte como una basura del espacio, tú eres original, no puedes ser remplazado Si sólo supieras lo que te depara el futuro después de la tormenta llega el arco iris_

Sasuke temblaba sobre ese colchón, sintiendo los besos que Naruto desperdigaba por su cuello haciendo que hasta el último bello de su cuerpo se erizara, su corazón estaba acelerado, y le costaba demasiado pensar en la lógica que le marcaba su cerebro, pronto dejo eso de lado y se aferro fuertemente a la espalda del chico encima de el

Naruto que en ese momento ya se había deshecho del molesto chaleco dirigió sus manos a los botones de la camisa de Sasuke y este soltaba suaves suspiros, fue desabotonándola hasta dejarla completamente abierta, Naruto paso delicadamente ambas manos por la piel del azabache, con delicadeza y ternura mientras se grababa cada parte de esa piel de porcelana

Sasuke bajo sus manos de la espalda del rubio y este enseguida las tomo y las posiciono en su pecho dándole a entender al azabache que necesitaba ayuda con quitarse la ropa, mientras las temblorosas manos del chico desabotonan con nerviosismo la camisa del rubio, Naruto sonreía por tan adorable acción, dirijo sus labios a los de Sasuke y los volvió a besar , un beso tierno que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en uno más demandante, más pasional, cuando el rubio delineo suavemente con su lengua los labios del azabache y este los abrió y sintió como la lengua entraba en su boca entrelazándose con la suya en ese beso lleno de deseo

Retiro con un poco de desesperación la camisa rallada, y lentamente bajo al pálido cuello de su acompañante que gemía levemente al sentir como sus labios besaban partes sensibles, mientas las traviesas manos de Naruto viajaban por el torso descubierto del azabache, lenta y suavemente, memorizando cada rincón de piel, inesperadamente una de sus manos comenzó a estimular uno de los pezones del azabache

-Sasu…ke- había tras haberse liberado de la molesta camisa, Naruto había susurrado levemente al oído del azabache su nombre cosa que lo deje completamente desconcertado, que él lo supiera, era un desconocido para el chico que en ese momento estaba encima de el, pero no le dio importancia alguna, al sentir nuevamente esos adictivos labios sobre los suyos mientras entraban otra vez en ese beso pasional, que les robaba el sentido y el aire

-¿Por qué yo?- el rubio se separo lentamente mirando con atrevida insistencia al joven debajo del, esa preguntas estaba fuera de lugar, pero para Sasuke era la duda que azotaba su mente impidiéndole continuar, porque alguien como Naruto, atractivo capaz de tener cualquier chica oh chico, le prefería en ese momento a el

-¿Por qué no tu?- dijo con una sonrisa, esa que iluminaba la existencia de Sasuke, se quito enseguida de encima de Sasuke mientras le miraba ¿con ternura?

_Tal vez tu eres la razón por la que las puertas no se abren, así que podrías abrir una que te lleve por el camino perfecto, como un rayo, Tu corazón explotará de alegría_

_Y cuando llegue el momento, te darás cuenta_

Los escasos minutos de silencio, se convirtieron a perspectiva del azabache en horas tortuosamente eternas, la mirada azulina de su acompañante se fijaba en su orbes oscuros con insistencia, de sus finos labios salió un suspiro y bajo su mirada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un color carmín que competía con el rojo de un tomate

-¿Por qué yo?- volvió a musitar mientras seguía sin tratar de fijar su vista en la zafiro del otro chico, pretendía saber la respuesta, suponía que sería la misma que en su mente se estaba grabando, era absurdo, la respuesta más simple era el hecho de que "era la conquista de la noche" una lagrima traicionera fue capturada en las manos morenas del rubio que acariciaba la mejilla del azabache

-Por que eres tu- musito suavemente al odio del azabache para capturar así el lóbulo de la oreja y rozarlo sutilmente con sus dientes haciendo que el joven de mirada oscura diera un ligero suspiro, mientras su mirada era de completa sorpresa, su cuerpo se tensaba y su corazón latía con mas vida que antes

-Eres tu…Sasuke Uchiha, el chico callado y serio que se robo mi corazón, eres tu…el chico que me observa con insistencia buscando en mi interior no observando mi exterior, eres tu…que con una mirada enamoro- susurraba delicadamente el rubio mientas repartía besos fugases por el rostro del ojinoche, y este seguía en shock, buscando la clave que le diría que todo eso era uno más de sus tortuosos sueños

-No me piensas decir nada…-esa última frase saco al Uchiha de sus cavilaciones, cruzo su mirada a la azulina que irradiaba, felicidad y deseo, su corazón dio un brinco, y comenzó a latir con más fuerza, con mas vida, ahí estaba la señal que necesitaba, y en una fracción de segundo había jalado al chico que se encontraba frente a él, tirándolos a ambos en la mullida cama, mientras lo sostenía con las manos de la solapa de la camisa semiabierta, lo besaba con entrega, mientras el ojiazul con los ojos abiertos de par en par trataba de asimilar como se había convertido en ese momento en el pasivo [n/a; No es para tanto solo le dio un beso xD], dejándose de tonterías, comenzó a tomar el mando de la situación, mientras comenzaba a besarlo con más vehemencia

_Sólo debes encender la luz y dejar que brille Que es sólo tuya, _

_Como la noche del 4 de Julio Porque cariño, eres un fuego artificial_

_Vamos, demuéstrales cuánto vale_

Si antes se besaban con necesidad en ese momento parecían no tener control, las prendas que antes portaban, se encontraban esparcidas por todo el cuarto, el joven de piel porcelana gemía sin ningún pudor, mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba de placer bajo el cuerpo del de piel morena.

Las manos de Naruto viajaban sutilmente repartiendo suaves caricias que quemaban la piel de Sasuke, logrando que cada fibra de su ser se estremeciera, Su cuerpo ardía, su pecho subía y bajaba con una respiración errante, los labios del rubio viajaban por su cuello haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un claro color carmín, entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía la lengua húmeda del ojiazul recorrer seductoramente su pecho

-¡Ahh!- dejo escapar un leve gemino de sus finos labios entreabiertos, regalándole una hermosa melodía a los oídos del rubio, que en ese momento pasaba su lengua tortuosamente por el pecho del azabache atendiendo uno de sus endurecidos pezones, después de jugar un rato con uno pasa a atender al otro hasta estar satisfecho de la acción

-¿N…Naruto?- Sasuke se elevo un poco, recargando sus brazos en el colchón y lo que vio después lo hizo ruborizarse violentamente, Naruto iba bajando por su abdomen repartiendo besos fugases, rozando con sus labios cada palmo de piel que tenía cerca, el rubio elevo su mirada al escuchar la voz temida de su niño

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el de ojos Caribe, mientras detenía su andar

-Es que yo…- dijo ruborizado [N/a: ¡El fin del mundo! Un Sasuke súper OCC xD] mientras inconscientemente cerraba sus piernas y volteaba la mirada, entonces Naruto comprendió

-Eres virgen- el moreno le sonrió con ternura mientras el de hebras pétreas asentía con algo de miedo y vergüenza, cerro sus ojos esperando sentir la falta de peso sobre la cama y cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir como el dorso de una mano delineaba su rostro, abrió lentamente los ojos notando como ahora uno de los dedos de Naruto delineaba su labio inferior en un roce sutil

-Tendré cuidado- dijo mientras acerco su rostro al de porcelana del chico dio un cálido beso en su frente haciendo que cerrar los ojos, con sus labios fue delineando su perfecto perfil, llegando hasta sus labios y robándole un beso

-Pe…pero…- volvió a tartamudear mientras se regañaba mentalmente por dicha acción

-¿Es acaso que no quieres? Si es así, yo no te Obliga…-fue acallado por un beso del moreno

-No es eso- dijo en un susurro- Pero…si no soy acaso lo que esperas…yo..-ahora fue Naruto el que no lo dejo terminar a el

-¡Shh!, estoy seguro que tu…Sasuke, eres todo lo que espero y necesito- dijo volviéndole a besar con deseo, ternura, amor y necesidad

Naruto fue bajando lentamente por el pecho del azabache, pasando por su abdomen del joven, desperdigando besos que frecuentemente se convertía en pequeñas marcas rojas, llego hasta el miembro despierto del chico que rogaba por atención, subió un momento su mirada y observo al sonrojado chico, como su mirada suplicaba atención a su dolorido miembro, su pecho subía y bajaba en una respiración errante con aquella imagen, lamio el miembro desde la base hasta la punta, beso la punta, para luego meter el falo en su boca y comenzar un vaivén lento

-Ahh! Mhhm…Naru…Naruto d…detente…yo…-Naruto no atendía las suplicas de Sasuke mientras después de unos minutos de sentir como Naruto casi devoraba su miembro sentía el orgasmo llegar, después de unas cuantas lamidas a la erección de Sasuke este sin previo aviso se vino en la boca de Naruto

-L…lo siento…yo…te dije…pero tu…- [N/a: escribir un Sasuke sumiso es difícil Dx Sasu; TU! Maldita ven aquí por que me haces esto N/a; Pe…ro bien que te gusta Dx Auxilio Naru-chan! Me quiere matar ;-;]

-Sabes delicioso- Dijo mientras relamía sus labios y subía para brindarle un beso y darle a probar su sabor

-¿Listo?- le dijo mientras frente a el, el rubio ensalivaba 3 de sus dedos, Sasuke guiaba por su libido tomo la mano del moreno y se dio a la tarea de lubricar con su saliva los dedos del ojiazul esa visión hizo que la erección de Naruto comenzara a doler y tuvo que contenerse para no correrse en ese momento, saco los dedos de la boca de Sasuke mientras este seguía mirándole con la vista nublada en deseo

Naruto tomo las piernas de Sasuke mientras las colocaba sobre sus hombros, bajo sus dedos lubricados y acaricio insistente la entrada del moreno, introdujo un primer dedo a la entrada de Sasuke y este soltó un gemido dolorido, lo movió unas cuantas veces sintiendo la como esa estrecha entrada se acostumbraba a la intromisión, metió un segundo dedo haciendo que el azabache se crispara y sujetara las sabanas con fuerza

-D…du…duele…-gimió el moreno y Naruto tomo su miembro que comenzaba a despertar para distraerle del dolor, suavemente introdujo un tercer dedo, los movía, dilatando la estrecha entrada, después de unos minutos el azabache gemía de placer mientras movía sus caderas para tener más contacto de los dedos de Naruto, el cual ya se sentía en el límite, saco los dedos del interior de su moreno el cual gruño un poco desconforme

-Necesito que te relajes…- Dijo mientras el azabache asentía un poco nervioso, tomo su miembro y lo coloco en la entrada del moreno, fue introduciéndolo poco a poco, Sasuke saco un gemido de dolor mientras el miembro de Naruto se adentraba en el

-Ah! Eres…tan estrecho- dijo Naruto en un gemido semejante mas a un gruñido mientras se sentía uno con el azabache, sentía como ese anillo de carne le apretaba deliciosamente, Sasuke se acostumbro casi de inmediato, y comenzó a mover sus caderas buscando mas contacto, Naruto comprendió y comenzó a moverse mientras se acercaba al oído del azabache y lo mordía suavemente

-Solo para reafirmarlo mas…Te amo Sasuke Uchiha, desde aquella maravillosa primera vez que te vi…- continuo con embestidas que se fueron tornando mas rápidas y salvajes mientras el azabache gemía descontrolado y el rubio se movía casi salvajemente sobre el

-Ahh! Naruto! Ahí- Gimió Sasuke sonoramente mientras Naruto rozaba su próstata en una embestida que había dado, el de piel canela obedeció tal petición y dio en ese punto que estaba volviendo loco al azabache, los movimientos siguieron, los roces, los besos, las caricias, las frases de amor y entrega

-Ah…Naru…me…me vengo…- dicho esto el moreno se vino en su vientre apretando mas el miembro de Naruto haciendo que este también se viniera llenando la entrada de Sasuke haciendo que parte de su semen resbalara por esas contorneadas piernas

Salió lentamente de la entrada de Sasuke, mientras este reprimía un sensual gemido por dicha acción, se dejo caer envolviendo al azabache en un abrazo, este se dejo hacer mientras recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto

-Te Amo…más de lo que imaginas, más de lo que crees y más de lo que sospechas- dijo con una voz suave y tenue, a Sasuke ya le había vencido el sueño justo después de escuchar las palabras que el rubio le había regalado, Naruto acaricio los cabellos de Sasuke mientras le admiraba dormir, podía apostar que esa era la imagen mas hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida y tras unos minutos el también cayo dormido

_Boom, boom, boom, Incluso mucho más brillante que la luna_

_Siempre estuvo en tu interior, y ahora es hora de dejarlo fluir_

Toda la mañana la misma pregunta había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza, recuerda lo cuidadoso que fue al salir de casa si bien podía hacer sido comparado con un ninja por la agilidad, rapidez y silencio que había ocupado para salid [n/a: xD] su madre lo había cubierto parte de la noche y la otra parte había sido su hermano el que le había ayudado a entrar, entonces como era que ahora se encontraba "castigado" hasta el día que se casara! Era de locos pensar como su padre era capaz de enterarse de hasta la hormiga que había pasado días atrás

-AH!- soltó un suspiro cansado mientras con parsimonia salía de su salón y con andar perezoso se dirigía "sin interrupciones" claras palabras de su padre, hacia la residencia Uchiha

-Espero ese suspiro sea por mí, oh me pondré celoso- una voz detrás del hizo que diera un pequeño brinco, mientras unos brazos fuertes y morenos le rodeaban la cintura, el fino rostro del ojiazul se asomaba por encima de su hombro

-¿Naruto?- Dijo en un susurro producto de la sorpresa que le había dado

-Quien mas Sasu-chan- pregunto pícaro el rubio para después sacar una risita divertida al ver el mohín que hacia su novio al escuchar su nombre dicho de aquella manera, ya que le molestaba un tanto

-Baka no me nombres así…-dijo haciendo un ligero berrinche, orgullo ante todo

-Moh! Me prohíbes todo…no parezco tu novio'ttebayo-dijo Naruto en esta ocasión ganándose un ligero beso en la mejilla, tras aquella noche donde ambos se fundieron en uno solo, Naruto había explicado a Sasuke, las circunstancias en las que se habían llegado a conocer indirectamente claro está, Naruto estudiante de diseño de la universidad de konoha, tras una visita al campus de derecho donde estudiaba el pelinegro lo había visto unas cuantas veces, ganándose así toda la atención del rubio, y llegando a conocerlo solo de nombre por la amiga que compartían en común Haruno Sakura, que se había mantenido al margen esperando que cualquiera de ese par de tontos se aventurara a declararse

-Hasta cuando estarás castigado- pregunto el rubio mientras ambos caminaban en dirección a la residencia del menor tomados de la mano

-Hasta que llegue el momento que alguien me pida en matrimonio-dijo burlón el azabache mientras soltaba una risita que le pareció hermosa al ojiazul

-Hm, creo que ya va siendo momento que vaya comprando el anillo de compromiso entonces- dijo socarrón Naruto mientras Sasuke sonrojado cual tomate apretaba un poco la mano de Naruto

-N…n…no digas tonterías, dobe- dijo completamente apenado

-Y quien dijo que es un tontería, MI teme- dijo mientras sonreía con sorna le besaba con ternura.

¡Fin!

* * *

Espero les haya agradado; cualquier comentario sera bien recibido claro siempre y cuando sea una critica constructa...

Disculpen mi malo Lemon...es el segundo que escribo y el primero que es NaruSasu w

¿Merece Rw?


End file.
